Thank You and Goodbye
by Tsumiki-nyan
Summary: Thank you for giving me Blaster Blade Thank you for giving me courage to move on Thank you, for everything I'm sorry, I can't live with you Goodbye, my Love… I suck at summary, so please forgive me. A Kai x Aichi Fanfiction Oneshot!


Set at the end of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4

Normal POV

"Kai-kun!"

The said boy turned his head, to see a blue haired boy running toward him.

"K-kai-kun! I've just upgraded my deck, so... f-fight me, Kai-kun!" The blue haired boy, or Aichi said.

"Sure. Want to walk together?" Kai asked. He gives his hand out.

Aichi's cheek started to blush. He took Kai's hand, and started to walk towards Card Capital.

 _~Time Skip~_

"Hello!" Aichi greeted.

"Welcome, Aichi, Kai." Misaki replied. She then saw Aichi's hand and Kai's hand were holding together, and smirked slightly.

"Yo, Aichi! Kai!" Miwa greeted. "Why are you two holding hands?" He asked them.

Aichi's cheek started to blush again. He then let go his hand and hide it behind his back. Kai did the same.

"Are you two a couple now?" Miwa teased them. Kamui, who heard Miwa's word then stood up with a shocked face.

"Brother!? Are you dating with that jerk?!" He asked, pointed at Kai.

"Kamui! Watch your mouth!" Misaki said with an angry tone.

"S-sorry Ma'am!"

"Anyway, Kai! Want fight--"

"No, I want to fight with Aichi." Kai cut Miwa's word. He took out his deck, and placed it on the Deck Zone. Aichi did the same. They prepared for their Cardfight.

"Stand up, (The) Vanguard!"

 _~Time Skip~_

The sixth damage landed on Aichi's Damage Zone.

"I lost... Kai-kun, you're strong!"

Kai put his deck in his pocket. "No, If I didn't draw that trigger, I've could be lost." He said.

"But, you're still amazing! I wish I can reach your Level..." Aichi mumbled.

Kai patted his head. "No need. You're better than me."

Suddenly, the door open and revealed Naoki. Naoki thought that Kai was hurting Aichi, by pulling his hair.

"Kai! Whatcha doin'?! Are you gonna hurt Aichi again?!" Naoki exclaimed. He rolled up his sleeves and cracked his hands.

"N-naoki-kun! K-kai-kun didn't hurt me! Y-you're--"

"Shut up, Aichi! I'm gonna give him a lesson!" Naoki took out his deck, "Fight me, Kai!"

"Naoki-kun, please stop! And Kai-kun, please don't hear what Na--"

"Okay then."

"K-kai-kun!" Kai patted his head again.

"Don't worry, Aichi. I won't lose. So, be quiet and watch the fight, okay?" Kai said.

Aichi nodded his head. Without him knowing, he's blushing madly right now. Kai smirked and took out his deck.

"Are you ready? I'll crush you into a pieces this time, Kai!"

"Hmph. Let's see if you can crush me."

"Stand up, (The) Vanguard!"

 _~Time Skip~_

The sixth damage landed on Naoki's Damage Zone.

"I-i can't believe it... I... I Lost!?" Naoki growled. He slams his fist to the table.

Kai put his deck to his pocket. "Hmph, see? You can't beat me, Ishida."

Naoki looked at Kai. "You--!" He then launch his fist to Kai, but he blocked it.

"Wha--"

"You're so childlish, Ishida. Train more, and face me when you're stronger." Kai said and walked to the door.

"Let's go, Aichi."

"Y-yes! See you tomorrow guys!" And, they left.

"Hey, Kai-kun." Aichi called.

"What?"

"Thank you... for everything..." Aichi said.

"Huh?" Kai stopped. He turned to Aichi. "What do you mean, Aichi?"

"I mean... you're so kind to me. You taught me how to play Vanguard. You also gave me advice when I'm down. So, thank you for everything." Aichi said.

"You know this place, right? This place... this place where you gave me the Blaster Blade card. I'm so happy until I can't sleep that day." He said.

"To the point, Aichi. Are you want to tell me something?" Kai asked. Aichi looked to the ground. His face was covered by his bang.

"The thing that I want to say is... I love you, Kai-kun..." Aichi confessed. He looked at Kai, with blush at his cheek.

Kai widened his eyes. He couldn't believe that Aichi has a same feeling with his.

Aichi smiled sadly. He knows that he'll be rejected. "It's okay Kai-kun. Sorry, I waste your ti--huh? Kai-kun?!" Aichi can't finished his sentence, because Kai pulls his hand and hug him.

"I love you too, Aichi." Kai said. Aichi blushed. His face is red as tomato.

Kai lowered his head, and their lips connected for the first time. Aichi closed his eyes. Kai push Aichi's heads, deeper the kiss. A few minutes later, they broke the kiss, gasping for the air.

"It's getting dark here. Can I walk you home?" Kai asked.

"S-sure..."

~Skip Time~

"Thank you, for walk me home, Kai-kun." Aichi said. Kai patted his head again.

"It's okay. See you tomorrow, Aichi." With that, Kai kissed Aichi's forehead and left.

"Thank you for everything, Kai-kun... Please don't hate me..." Aichi whispered. Tears drops from his eyes. Aichi closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kai-kun... I'm going to dissappear from this world. My existence will be erased from everyone memories... even you, Kai-kun." He said. He wiped his tears and walked into his house.

"Goodbye, My love..."

At the same time, Kai can't stop thinking about Aichi. He has a bad feeling about this. Tomorrow, he must ask Aichi for sure. Kai walked into his apartment, and changed his clothes. He then throw himself to the bed and sleeps. But, before he went into a deep slumber, he heard a voice

 _"I'm sorry...Kai-kun..."_

Kai woke up in a morning, and do his daily routine. But then, when he went to school, he felt that there's something he forgot. But, he ignored it and went to school.

In a distance, a blue haired boy is watching him.

"It's seems Kai-kun forgets about me..." the blue haired boy said to himself. "But, that's okay. I know he'll remember me soon..." with that, he dissappear along with the wind.

The End

Hello! This is my first story in english, so sorry for the grammar since English isn't my mother language.

Oh yeah, since I write this from Fanfiction App...please tell me if this story is hard to read. I will unpublish this story and upload it again on PC.

Thank you for reading...and see you~

(Some of you may have read this in Wattpad before. And, before you guys starts accusing me...I **OWN** this story.)


End file.
